


Girl in the coffee shop

by RedCrowCreates



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrowCreates/pseuds/RedCrowCreates
Summary: People fall in and out of love all the time. It’s such a hassle, so time consuming. I’ve got work to do. Yeah, i’m an artist and i should care about love and whatever. But… I don’t care. I never have, and I thought I never would. And it happened so quickly.





	Girl in the coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> woah, this is my first work on here and because i wanted to get something out quickly i don't really have any fanfics, so like... yeah...

I walk into the coffee shop, I’ve never been to this side of town, but this place is close to my new place and on the way to school, so I stop. The place is nice, It’s small and there aren't many people inside so it’s quiet. Tables and chairs are scattered in a messy order around the room, I don’t know how, but it works. There seem to be a plethora of outlets around the store. 

“Hello, can I help you with something?”

Her voice throws me off, it’s sharp and sweet. Like she could totally cut you, but is more likely to give you some flowers.

“Oh, um… yeah, sorry.”

“Ah, no it’s okay.”

I finally look over to her. She’s short. 5’2 maby. Her features are soft and skin dark. I look down to her nametag, Iris, a lovely name. I look back up to her face, to her strait black hair tied neatly back in a bun, her smile bright and inviting. She likes her job.  
I approach the counter and take a gander at the meanue. They seem to serve tea here as well as coffee.

“Um… I’ll have a black tea.”

“For here or to go?”

“To go.”

“Do you want any cream, sugar, milk, or honey?”

“Milk and honey please.”

“Alright, and what size would that be?”

“Just a medium please.”

“Okay, your total comes to $4.87, and can I get a name for the order?”

“Oh, yeah. Alex.”

I hand her the money and she scribbles down the order on a cup, she seems to be the only person working here right now.

“That will be ready for you in just a minute,” she smiles, a genuine smile, it’s nice. “You can pick it up over there.”

Iris points me to a little opening at the end of the counter, so I step aside and wait as she makes my tea. I watch her as she moves and flows in her own way, as if she was dancing.  
Oh god she’s so pretty. Iris finishes my tea and sets it down, ¨here you go.¨

¨thanks.¨

I pick up my tea and leave, as i walk out the door I hear her say, ¨have a nice day.¨  
I look back and smile as the door closes before walking off to class.

Everyday for weeks I stop by before class and order the same thing. Eventually she notices, and we almost always make small talk when there is no one else there, there's always no one else there. Iris is the only one who works in the morning because itś so slow, but apparently things pick up a bit in the afternoon, so they have other workers. Iris is always there, she is the manager and only full time employee at the shop.  
Another week, another conversation and slowly I’m falling in love. She’s just so sweet, so genuine. So amazing. Far from perfect, but just so close. And today i’ve got some time on my hands so I head down to the shop around 1 pm. It’s not packd, but there are definitely more people there, a lot of people i’ve seen around campus. It’s cheap coffee and a nice place to just sit, so I don’t blame theme. 

Iris is working the register as the others make the drinks. Her smile isn’t the same. It’s different, I don’t know how, but it is. I get up to the register and she looks so tired.

“Hey”

“Hey Alex, the usual?”

Her voice is different too. 

“Yeah, not to go, um… you okay?”

She picks up a bit after the question, still tired but better, “Oh, yeah. I’m fine. Just tired. People get a bit intense as the day goes on and the place gets louder.”

“I feel you.”

“You usually only stop by in the morning, why come by now?”

“I hand some spare time on my hands and needed somewhere to study that wasn't my apartment.”

“Well this place is full of studying students, so make yourself at home.”

“Heh, yeah, I will.”

Her smile changes, eyes brighter, and voice sweeter. I can rest well knowing that I did that, that I made her feel better on a busy day. I grab my tea then go sit down at an empty table, there’s only one, and from here I have a lovely distracting view of Iris at the register. I don’t get any studying done. Just staring, kinda looking like i’m studying, but not really. Iris catches me a few times and smiles. I’m screwed.

After about an hour of “studying” I pack up my stuff and leave, saying bye before I do so. The walk home cools me down.

Soon I started coming in the afternoon to study, eventually I actually get stuff done. She stops by and chills with me whenever she can get a break. It’s nice.  
It’s been almost two months and I finally get her number. This beautiful human bean just gave me there freaking number, how in the hell did I manage that. We text, constantly, and it’s nice. I learn things about her that I hadn't already known. And my god if she sends me another smiley face I might explode because she is so freaking cute!  
I see her almost everyday, we've been talking for almost 4 months now. So today is the day. I sit down where I usually do and wait for her to stop by. She dose.

“Hey you. How’s the studying going?”

“Terrible. I want to die.”

She sits down and says in the most adorable teasing voice, “awe boo hoo. Heh.”

“Hey Iris.”

“Yeah…”

“Um,” great, I can't back out now, “you… um… you wanna go out for lunch or something sometime?”

“Like a date?”

“Yeah, um… Yeah. Like a date.”

“Sure,” her face lights up, I’m going to die, “Shop isn’t open on sundays so how bout then?”

“Yeah. There’s this place down the street that’s got really good sandwiches, we can meet up here then walk over. Um… that work for you?”

“Yup! I’ve got to get back to work, I’ll message you tonight.”

“See ya.”

She smiles at me then gets up. I’m screwed.  
The day comes and we have a great date, then another, then another. Soon enough it’s official. I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world and exams coming up. So glad I get discounts on coffee.


End file.
